The Revolution Of Angel Sanctuary
by Izuya Iris
Summary: Waaa~ This is really a revolution of Angel Sanctuary~ A very odd pairing and more odd story...
1. Unreachable Distant

Tenshi Kinryouku no Kakumei   
  
Author: Izuya Iris   
  
Disclaimer: Every single Angel Sanctuary's stuff that you can find inside my room is definitely mine ^_^ and Setsuna, Kurai and other character inside Angel Sanctuary are obviously owned Yuki Kaori ! And how i wish i could own them ....   
  
Note: Umm.. read it and you'll get the summary  
  
"Unreacheable Distant"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Setsuna was slowly falling from the sky . His hand trying to reach the figure that was looking at him on a dragon  
  
"Sayonara ...Setsuna"   
  
"Why?" He said to himself " I still don't find any happiness being traced on that girl's face"   
  
He landed on the ground safely.Still lying on the ground,his eyes captured the sky. Suddenly, warm tenderful hands embraced Setsuna.   
  
"Long brownish hair"   
  
"Sara?" Setsuna uttered. The scent seems familiar, he was sure that it was her.   
  
"Aniki!" the girl hugged him."You're okay"(Author: *mocks annoyingly*)  
  
Setsuna gets up and looked at Sara. "Hmm.... I guess we finally did it". He smiled and pats Sara.  
  
Sara helped Setsuna to get up and both of them walked together into the busy streets of Tokyo.Everything seems to be normal and since no one knew that both of them was engaged in a war against the God so Setsuna and Sara acted as nothing ever happened.  
  
"It's been a long day. What if we stay at the hotel? " Sara asked, staring deeply into her brother's brown eyes.  
  
"Sure... Anything you said," Setsuna smiled. Sara smiled back in return.  
  
"Why? After all that i've been through, somehow i felt guilty and wrong?"Setsuna said to himself as he looked at Sara running to the nearest Hotel.He recalls Zaphikel's words from the first day he met him.   
  
"Live your life to the fullest and remember... You're not alone"  
  
Setsuna took a deep breathe and went in the hotel. There, Sara has been waiting for him at the registeration counter and as usual, smiling.  
  
"You have to tell her."He walked casually to Sara and stopped in front of her. His eyes gazing into Sara's as he opened his mouth to speak...  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A figure stood still along the pile of dust carrying a woman. Slowly, dragging his injured body, the figure walked into the alley. He can hardly breathe for he is still weak. He leaned against a wall and rested there, putting the woman down. Whispering something to the woman's ear, he kissed the woman's head softly.  
  
"I'll protect you no matter what"  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Years go by so fast. It has been 4 years since the defeat of God. The little princess of Gehenna has growned into a sweet yet beautiful lady. Adored by her subject, Kurai did a fine job of putting everything back into normal. She is strong now that she depends on no one except for herself. But somehow , somehow ...  
  
Kurai was sitting on the throne accompanied by the three dragons. She looked outside her window. Since the resurrection of Messiah and the end of Angels, the Gehenna Kingdom has been developing really well. She sighed and rested her head onto one of her hands.  
  
" My , my ... Something is bothering Her Highness..." The little red dragon spoke, attracting attention to her sisters. Then, the Green dragon smiled and replied "Must be about guys... Voice?"."^.^ hohoh ! maybe!" The red dragon agreed.  
  
Kurai, aware of the conversation threw a pair of slippers towards Amber.   
  
"Owwhhh!!" The little dragon screamed and held onto her head. Tears welled up in her eyes. Obviously, Kurai was really angry at the teasing. Agate, The oldest amongst the three Dragon sisters spoked" Your Highness, it seems like something has been bothering you. I myself won't be any help but I am willing to listen...".  
  
"Yeah! What's wrong , o' Dragon Master?" Jade added.  
  
Kurai lets out a big yawn and with only one eyes opened she replied, "Nothing, just bored. I guess there's no more excitement since peace is all over the place". She sighed again. Her silverish hair was nicely braided and the tiara on her head only made her look more adorable.  
  
Amber picked up the slippers and threw it back to Kurai before saying "Then, go visit your friends". Kurai, who is a former tomboy, easily dodged the slippers. "Friends,huh?"Kurai smiled and paused. She recalled her painful memories and tears flew out slowly as she remembered Arakune.  
  
"My...Your highness, for 3 years, we have never seen you cried" Agate said, surprised.   
  
Kurai wiped away the tears and stands. "I promised Arakune that I'll grow strong and never cry again...and so i will"  
  
Agate, for the first time she smiled and said "And you are strong, Your Highness. So, tell me ... What bothers your little mind?"  
  
Kurai looked down . Her eyes were filled with tears and she hold on to her heart as she spoke "This heart has stopped beating for someone, eventhough it cries out for that person but it doesn't reach... todokanai...".  
  
"I understand," Agate paused and change herself into a beautiful blue Dragon. Amber and Jade was so suprised for Agate has never changed into her real form in front of anyone."Come my sweet princess, I shall grant your wish". Kurai smiled and again, she wiped away her tears. Holding up her white Royal dress, Kurai happily runs to Agate, climbing her back.  
  
"Is it okay... You can't see, right?" Kurai asked. Agate shakes her head and said " Don't worry". Agate takes off and flew to sky."But then... the portal to the human world has been sealed since Messiah return to the upper world," Kurai said, unhappy with the fact that she might not see 'him' again But, Agate just takes off, ignoring Kurai's question. She uttered a spell as they flew up the sky.Kurai and Agate was then covered by lights and the wind was blowing so hard that Kurai had to cover her eyes but when she opened her eyes, she realized that she's in the Human World...again. As the Blue Dragon glided among the clouds, Kurai took out an earring and held it close to her heart.  
  
"Setsuna... will he remember me?"   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Part 1~  
  
Author's note: Whatever ! whatever!! It is quite confusing but what the heck! ^_^ But I'm happy that lil' Kurai is now prettier (heheh.. inside my story of course) . Anyways, I'm a big fan of Setsuna ...*cheers for Setsuna* (Setsuna: Really? *blushes*). But i hate him when he is with his sister!!! ._(Setsuna: But..i'm telling the truth..*tears coming out*). I'll work on the 2nd chapter as soon as possible! ja minna! And gomen for any mistakes that you might find inside this fanfic due to lack of grammar! ^///^. 


	2. AngelLost

Kakumei No Tenshi Kinryoku 

Author: Izuya Iris 

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Santuary, OKAY?   
  
Note: thanks golden-flame4 for reviewing! ^_^ anyways, here come chapter 2! 

"Angel-Lost" 

_____________ 

Setsuna walked among the crowd .He has been having a very tiring day at the college and all he could think now is about getting himself a sleep. He stopped by an ice-cream stall for a treat and walked into a building. 

Room 36A. He stopped and took out a key and unlocked the door. He went in and threw everything away and walked straight to bed. 

"I wonder...how Sara is doing... she must be really happy now that she married a rich guy..."He thought as he landed on the bed. His mom called yesterday to tell that Sara have given birth to a baby boy. 

4 years ago... 

"Let's go back, Sara... Let's forget the feelings that we had for each other," Setsuna said to Sara. 

"But, Aniki...why?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. 

"I just can't keep this guilty feeling... it's telling me that it is all wrong.. so wrong...So forget me and i'll send you back to mom. Anyway, you still have a fiancee, right?" Setsuna sounded a little bit calm. 

Sara looked down but then she nodded. 

~end of flashback 

"Now I'm more happy... a normal life... just what i needed,"said Setsuna and closed his eyes to sleep. 

_________ 

"Sayonara... Setsuna" 

Setsuna reached out his hands to the figure that was on the dragon. Slowly the dragon flies away, parting both of them. 

"Don't go... please..."Setsuna mumbled in his sleep.   
__________ 

The sliding door opened itself and something flew swiftly passing the balcony. A figure landed on the floor and slowly takes its step into the apartment through the sliding door. The figure moved towards Setsuna who is sleeping. 

"Setsuna" The figure uttered. 

__________ 

Suddenly, three wings appeared behind Setsuna bringing his feet off the ground. 

"Don't go!!!" Setsuna screamed."Please!!" 

He flew up to the sky toward the dragon with his hand reaching out. 

"KURAI!" 

__________ 

The figure gently touched Setsuna's face. 

"Setsuna," It uttered, unable to hold it's tears back. "It's me, Kurai..." 

Kurai wiped away her tears and slowly, she bent down to kiss Setsuna on the tip of his nose. 

__________ 

The figure jumped off the dragon and her hands stretched towards Setsuna, with her face smiling.Setsuna quickly flew to Kurai and caught her in his arms. 

"I love you, Kurai..." He hold on to Kurai tightly. 

But...Slowly, little by little, Kurai dissapears leaving Setsuna alone, by himself.   
__________ 

Setsuna opened his eyes. He turned to the opened sliding door and saw a silverish haired girl climbing the balcony. 

"Kurai?" He asked. The girl turned and gasped. Her white dress danced along with wind, her eyes reflected the shining moon. The tiara on her head glittered, bringing out the colour of her silverish hair. Setsuna was stunned, unable to say anything.But then, a blue dragon approached the girl, giving her signal to climb it's back. The girl turned away from Setsuna and that was when the voice echoed in Setsuna's head. 

"Sayonara...Setsuna..." 

Setsuna shakes his head and ran to the balcony but Kurai was already on the dragon's back. 

"KURAI!!!" He screamed as the dragon slowly fly away, dissapearing into the night. 

__________ 

"Kurai? In your room? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Kato smacked Setsuna at the back when Setsuna told him about last night. 

Setsuna just kept quiet as Kato teased him. He just kept his attention to the sky, hoping that somehow he would trace a dragon flying with a girl on it,and hoping that he could reach out for her and hold her close in his arms. 

"She was crying...I want to see her ...again..."   
__________ 

A tall dark-haired guy walked into a room full with colourful flowers. There on the center, a woman with dark long hair sits on a rocking chair. The guy slowly approached her and gently kissed her on the forehead. The woman turned and smiled. 

"Oh... Lucifer-sama... I have been waiting for you." She reached out for him. Gladly, Lucifer took his newly wedded-wife into his arms. 

"And... How is my beloved Alexiel doing?" said Lucifer as he kissed her. He looked deeply into his beloved's eyes. Alexiel smiled and replied" Fine". 

It has been 4 years since Alexiel and Lucifer lost their gifts as angels. They're now normal people and was really happy with their new life since the new Angel Council has been replaced and there is no more chaos. 

Lucifer looked through the window as Alexiel prepared dinner for him. Aware of Lucifer's silence, she embraced Lucifer from the back, asking "You're thinking of that little boy 'til now, huh?" 

He covered his face with both hands. "I wonder how is he doing, I hope that he doesn't get into any trouble or I'll blame myself for denying my existence," he said. Alexiel hugged him even tighter and said "I'm sure that he will be fine ... he must have grown up and should be able to take care of himself." 

"I hope so...". Lucifer takes a sip of his coffee as his mind wandered off into his own world. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Author's note: There ya go! I've blew the cover...!!! The figure carrying the woman is lucifer ! (how's that?) . *takes out a tissue and wiped her tears away* Badd mee... I didn't even let Setsuna catch up to Kurai...*sobs sobs* but ... i have to think of the next episode cos' it is getting more complicating!!! Gomen... if any of you don't like it... but you can review if you want to...   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Forget Stay? Or

Angel Sanctuary-The Revolution 

Author: Izuya Iris 

Disclaimer: Angel Sanctuary is not mine bla bla bla.... 

"Forget? Stay? Or..."   
______________ 

Kurai sat on a chair inside her royal chamber. It is already past midnight but Kurai can't seem to convince herself to go to sleep. Her mind keep on thinking about Setsuna. 

"Setsuna... he have grown strong and mature..." 

Kurai blushed. She took out the ear-ring and observed it, somehow it reflected Setsuna. 

"KURAI!!!". She recalled the moment when Setsuna screamed her name. 

"He called for me...." She thought " I want to stay with him forever,but... I can't run away from the fact that I am the ruler of Gehenna kingdom. Without me, the demon...". Her thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Voice came in, bringing a tray of coffee. He blushed and looked down when Kurai smiled at him. 

"I heard that you're still awake so I thought of bringing you something," said Voice, without even looking at Kurai. 

"Let's have a drink together, Voice-san" Kurai patted the seat next to her, telling him to sit down.Voice settled on the chair and pour some coffee for both of them. 

"Uh..umm...So, why are you staying up so late, your highness?" Voice asked, acting a bit awkward. Kurai laughed and shook her head slowly."Quit calling me that. You are my bestfriend, just Kurai-san!" said Kurai, between her laugh. A few strands of Kurai's front hair fell smoothly, covering her forehead. Voice blushed as he set his eyes on Kurai. 

"Then, Kurai-san it shall be," Voice said, his face is as red as a tomato. He drank the coffee to hide the fact that he is nervous. "Why must she be that adorable?" Voice thought as he took a sip from his cup, unaware that Kurai is looking at him. 

"Isn't the moon lovely?" Kurai sighed as she gazed upon the big light at the sky from the window. Voice nodded in return. Kurai kept quiet for moment before she said, "Voice, have you ever been in love with someone before?". Voice was stunned, "Uhh..Ahh...well...yea...," said Voice with a sigh. Kurai was jumping with excitement when she asked "REALLY!?? WHO!?? How come i never know! Hey, what a friend!". Kurai made a face. 

"Uh.. please excuse me, pri-..er..Kurai-san," Voice tried to make his escape as he walked to the door. 

"HEH!! Come back here! You're gonna tell me who's the girl!" Kurai hold up her long dress and ran to Voice but Voice has already ran into the hallway dissapearing into one of the rooms. 

"YOU CAN RUN!! BUT THERE'S ALWAYS NEXT TIME!!" screamed Kurai before she laughed wickedly and went back to her room. 

______________ 

Setsuna wakes up from his sleep. 

"The same dream... but why, why, must she dissapears from my own arms?"Setsuna looked at the window and saw the moon, shining brightly in the dark sky. 

"As enchanting as the moon, that little princess really captured my heart". Setsuna closed his eyes, imagining Kurai from the other night. He remembered her silverish hair being braided and her eyes that always filled with tears. How he wished that he could wipe it away and create happiness in the girl's face. 

But then he remembered his senpai. He covered his face, unable to hold his guilt inside. 

"Why must he die? Why not me! I could have save him but why must he refuse to be saved??!! Why is fate so cruel and unbearable ...why...?" 

_____________ 

Lucifer went inside a building. His hand holding a paper. 

"36A," He said to himself , standing in front of a door. Before he even knocked, the door flung open and there stood Setsuna, who was about to be on his way the university. There were silence for a moment due the total shock but then Setsuna smiled and said, " SENPAI!!!!" 

Lucifer smiled as Setsuna jumped to hug him. 

"OMG, tell me that i am not dreaming! Senpai, I'm so glad!" said Setsuna, tears went down his cheek. Then, he realised that Lucifer is not alone. A little boy was hiding behind Lucifer and he was holding onto Lucifer's leg. 

Lucifer, aware of the puzzled Setsuna, takes the little boy into his arms and introduced Setsuna to him. "Kira, say hi to daddy's friend, Uncle Setsuna." The boy smiled shyly and said hi. 

Setsuna screamed in shock. "SENPAI!!! YOU ARE MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!! dammit, okay... who's the bitch?". 

Lucifer made a face and said " Setsuna, you haven't change! You little asshole!". He pulled one of Setsuna's ears as he laugh. 

_______________ 

"The food supply Department are doing great. They have increased their production by fifty percent " Voice reported to Kurai, who was sitting on the throne. Kurai smiled and said," Is that all?". Voice nodded as he made his way to the hall. 

Kurai just watched from far, as she sighed. The three dragons looked at her. 

"Not again..." mumbled Amber. 

"Now sis, you still haven't tell us where you brought her that day," asked Jade. Agate just kept quiet, looking at the little princess. 

"Princess.." Agate finally spoke. Kurai looked at her. 

"You really want to see him?". Kurai nodded and she replied "I want to see him.. be with him ... But Gehenna Kingdom still needs me..." she was cut off by Agate. 

"DO you want to be with him?" Agate asked, in a very serious way. 

"Uhh...I don't know.." said Kurai. 

"You have three choice. First, stay here and forget him. Second, leave Gehenna Kingdom and you'll hunted by the Angel Council.Third...." 

_________________________ 

Author's note: Hahahah!! ^_^;;; The third one? You'll have to wait until the next episode. Anyways, golden-flame4.. Thank you so much for your support. It has lighten up my day !! *hugs her teddy-Setsuna* ...Anyway, do you think i should make it a happy or sad ending? review pls ppl! 


	4. What is Going On!

Tenshi Kinryouku no Kakumei 

Author: Izuya Iris 

Email: Izy_strife@hotmail.com 

"What's going on!??" 

Disclaimer: Yuki Kaori own Angel Sanctuary   
_________________________ 

The wind blew quite strong that day. Setsuna was running to his class and nearly bumped into a girl. He stopped as the girl backed off. 

"Huh?" 

"Gomen..," It came out from the girl's mouth. She looked up to identify the stranger and just walked away, leaving Setsuna speechless. 

"Kurai?" Setsuna said to himself. He was lost in his own world for a while until he realise that the girl has dissapeared. He ran one of his hand through his hair and shakes his head slowly, saying " Nah, just my imagination.." 

__________________________ 

The class was over and Setsuna packed up his things. Katou has already made his way to the canteen , leaving Setsuna behind as usual. A pen dropped at the floor and it caught Setsuna's attention so he bent down to pick it up. 

"Ah...That's mine..". 

Setsuna gets up and the girl who was standing in front of him was Kurai. She was smiling. Setsuna hugged her tightly, not letting her go. 

"Kurai!" 

The girl pushed him away, screaming. Her eyes was filled with fear. 

"Who are you! and how did you know my name!" The girl demanded. 

Setsuna was puzzled. Can't she recognize him? Why is she scared?. Setsuna tried to reach out for her but Kurai avoided and ran out of the class. 

_________________________ 

"WHAT!!? First you saw her in your room and now she's here? in the university?!!! Setsuna..." Kato paused, looking at Setsuna, seriously. 

"What?" Setsuna was getting awkward. 

"Did you get enough sleep yesterday? Let's just get to point... ARE YOU MAD!!! " screamed Katou as he poked Setsuna's head a few times, which really annoyed Setsuna. 

"NO! For god sake, how many times do I have to tell you!" Setsuna shouted while punching Katou a few times. He stopped as something caught his attention, someone. 

"Kurai..," he murmured. He saw Kurai walking with some girls toward him. Katou gets up and was shocked to see Kurai. 

"Set-san!" one of the girls went to him. " This our new student, Kurai. Do you think she will be perfect for our new prom queen?". Some of the girls glomped Setsuna (Yea, yea Setsuna's cute... so some girls just had to be the sluts in this story...>.>) 

"Ahh.."Setsuna smiled at Kurai " Yes.. surely she is as beautiful as a princess" . 

Kurai made a face and looked away. Setsuna was confused. 

"What is happening ? I know that she is Kurai.. Why is she acting like we have never met before?..." 

__________________________ 

"Why does that guy want from me?" Kurai kept on looking away, ignoring Setsuna. 

The girls was laughing and glomping on Setsuna. Kurai bit her lips, annoyed. But then, she stopped. 

"Am I jealous? Why am I jealous? " 

Kurai slipped away quietly, ignoring the strange feeling that she had for Setsuna. 

"Why would I be jealous..? I don't even know him.." 

__________________________ 

"Okay.. This is weird.. That is definitely Kurai! But why did she ignore us? It's like she didn't even know who we are!" Kato slammed the table. Setsuna just kept quiet, staring at his food. 

"Setsuna!!!! Can you hear me!!"Katou pulled Setsuna collar and was pushed to the side by Setsuna. 

"Hey!! My new shirt," Setsuna yelled. 

"You weren't listening! " Kato's face was burning with anger. 

"No.. It's just that...I don't understand" Setsuna gets up. " I'm gonna make her tell me what's happening! " 

"And make sure you tell me afterward!" said Katou. 

__________________________ 

Kurai was on her way home when a person shouted her name. A bit annoyed, she turned around. It was Setsuna. Her heart made a funny sound. 

"Why are you following me? " Kurai asked, sternly. 

"Kurai, don't you know me? I'm Setsuna... Your friend..." said Setsuna. 

"Setsuna..?" she uttered. There's visions of Setsuna in her mind. 

"I would be happy if everyone is happy" said Setsuna, inside her vision. 

"Why.. What is happening? My head... It hurts..." Kurai fell down, her hands holding her head. The vision continues to play all her memory back inside her head. 

Agate looked at Setsuna and Kurai from far away. 

"Princess...May you have a happy life this one last week..." said Agate and her tears slowly went down her cheek. She turned herself into a blue dragon and dissapeared into the clouds. 

_____________________________ 

"Arakune!!!!" Kurai screamed as she wakes up. She looked around and she realises that she is in Setsuna's room. 

Suddenly, Setsuna came barging in to the room. 

"KURAI!!" he quickly ran to the overly-surprised Kurai "Are you okay!?" 

Kurai looked up to Setsuna, smiling. Setsuna is still afraid if Kurai doesn't remember him like just now so he stayed away from Kurai. 

"Setsuna... why are you treating me like a stranger?" Kurai asked, softly. 

Setsuna was surprised. He smiled as he ran to hug Kurai. 

"She remembered...me" 

______________________________   
Author's note: Hohohoho! how's that ? How's that? ...Umm.. the third choice? I was thinking about next chapter..okay?until then ! (Lucifer and Alexiel: Lazy ass...) ..Whatever... Okay R&R please~! ^_^ ....anyways.. thanks guys for reviewing.. i love ya all ! (fumi and golden-flame4) ^_~   



	5. I Wish

Tenshi Kinryouku no Kakumei 

"I wish" 

Author: Izuya Iris 

Email: Izy_strife@hotmail.com 

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary... Man... 

___________ 

"Setsuna! Setsuna! I want that!!!" 

An over-excited Kurai was running to the balloon stall followed by Setsuna. 

"Nani desuka? You're already 20! Don't act as if you're still a child," teased Setsuna as he pay for a balloon. 

"Kodomo janai no!!" shouted Kurai, sticking out her tongue. She took a balloon and smiled to thank Setsuna. Softly, he patted Kurai's head. 

"Nee, what's next? Which ride would it be?" asked Setsuna as he studied the map of the amusement park. 

"That one!" Shouted Kurai as she pointed to the roller-coaster. Setsuna sweat-dropped and shakes his head. 

"Come on Setsuna!" Kurai has already made her way to the entrance. Setsuna gulped and said to himself " Here goes nothing.." 

____________ 

"Are you sure they're here? " said Alexiel as she walked hand-in-hand with Lucifer along with little Kira. 

"Well.. if you didn't take too many hours on getting yourself ready, we would be riding roller-coaster with them by now," said Lucifer, coldly. 

"Aww...don't be cold. It hurts," said Alexiel, leaning to Lucifer. 

"Ahh..! Mama, papa! There's uncle Setsuna! " squealed Kira, pointing to Setsuna.   
____________ 

"That was fun! We should ride that again!"said Kurai. She pulled Setsuna's hand to the ride again. 

"I won't use the word 'fun' to describe roller-coaster.." said Setsuna, eyes still wide open. 

"Set-chan!" 

Setsuna turned around and saw Lucifer along with the family. 

"Meet my wife, Alexiel. Your former self.." winked Lucifer. 

"My.. your so pale..." said Alexiel, smiling. 

Suddenly Setsuna fainted. He was about to fell onto Alexiel when Lucifer pulled Alexiel to his side, allowing Setsuna to hit the ground. 

"SETSUNA!!!" screamed Kurai in terror. She turned to Lucifer and said " Why did you do that!???" 

"Hey, no one is allowed to touch my wife, " said Lucifer, holding Alexiel tightly. 

__________________________ 

"Why..." 

"Why is it so dark..?" 

Setsuna was floating in the dark when suddenly a gush a light came out of nowhere. He used his hand to shield his eyes but then he saw two figures with wings on their backs in front of him. One of the figure was on it's knees and the other was holding a sword. 

"Long silverish hair..demon wings"Setsuna identified the figure that was on its knees. 

"Kurai..,"murmured Setsuna, somehow unable to control himself. He was floating slowly towards the two figures when suddenly the other figure cut off Kurai's wings and she let out a loud screech. Setsuna was so surprised that he screamed and tried floating near Kurai to help her but there was no use. A wind, coming out of nowhere, blew Setsuna far away, leaving Kurai screaming and pleading for help. 

"NOO! This is NOT happening! Can't be!!!" screamed Setsuna with tears coming out his eyes. 

"SETSUNA~!!" 

Setsuna slowly opened his eyes. There's medicine smell all over the place and Kurai was with him all the time. She was holding onto Setsuna's hands and tears were in her eyes. Setsuna get up, looking at Kurai. 

"Setsuna," She ran into his arms. Between her sobs, she said,"I promise I won't force you to ride the roller-coaster ever again..." 

"No, it's okay..." He holds her even tighter "Anyway, it is I who wants to ride the roller-coaster". 

Lucifer went inside the room. Kira was trailing behind him, holding onto his dad's leg. His deep purple eyes was focusing to Setsuna who was on the bed."Dad, Uncle Setsuna will be okay, right?"asked the five years old Kira. Lucifer just nodded. 

"Let's continue playing!" shouted Setsuna excitedly, jumping out of the bed.   
__________________________   
Back at the Gehenna Kingdom... 

"The princess gave out her throne to her closest advisor, Voice. From now on, you shall be the new Dragon Master, Your highness," a demon announced as Voice was sitting on the throne, accompanied by the three dragons. 

"Kurai..why?"Voice said to himself as he sighed. 

"A week...tomorrow is her 'last' day. Princess..."thought Agate. Jade and Amber looked down, with tears in their eyes. 

Flashback... 

"The third option is to sell your soul to the High Angel Council and they may let you stay for a few days on Earth with no interfere," said Agate. 

Kurai held the ear-ring even more tighter as she takes her time to think.Then her mouth slowly opened as she replied,"I choose the third option...". 

___________________________ 

"WAAA~~~!!!!!" Setsuna screamed as the roller-coaster zoomed upside down. His hair was pushed to the back by wind. It only made him looked even more cuter. (Author: *faints*) 

Lucifer sits at the back with Kira by his side. Kira was laughing and screaming but Lucifer was just sitting there, not moving. He smiled everytime Kira let out a scream and it was fun for him to spend his time with his precious child. 

Kurai screamed along with Setsuna. Her eyes always setting on Setsuna, adoring him every second. She knows that her time is short and she wants to spend it with Setsuna. 

"Here!" said Setsuna, handing Kurai a cotton candy. They were in the observation tower,enjoying the beautiful sight of the park. Kurai took the cotton candy and looked up the sky, " I wonder how does it feel to see everything from up there?". Setsuna placed one of his hands around Kurai and replied,"Don't worry...We're not going there.. not now.." 

Kurai nodded as she continues to watch the dark sky. Suddenly, she notices something falling from the sky. Soft, white and fluffy. 

"Snow...".She touched the window, wishing that she could touch them. "It's Christmas tomorrow. Don't you know?" said Setsuna, staring deep into her eyes. 

Kurai shakes her head, puzzled. There are no such celebration in her place. "What is it about?" asked Kurai, leaning close to Setsuna. 

"Well...."Setsuna scratched his head as he blushed "It's when you spent your time and exchange presents with your loved ones". 

"Really!?" Kurai's eyes glittered brightly. "Do you think I could spent Christmas with you?" 

"Uhh well.." Setsuna was as red as a tomato when he replied, "Of course! I would like that a lot!" 

"I'm so happy! Just being with you makes me happy. it's like a wish coming true!," Kurai continued,"Even if I vanish tomorrow". 

"Kurai.."said Setsuna and he wrapped his arms around her and slowly leaned closer. Kurai blushed as Setsuna's face went closer to hers and kissed. It was so tender just like the falling snow. 

Lucifer was standing on the other corner with Alexiel. Kira was running all over the place, excited to see the snows falling. 

"I was so happy that I gave out eternity just to be with you," said Lucifer, holding up Alexiel's hands to kiss it. 

Alexiel smiled and leaned over to Lucifer, looking at her son, Kira. She was overwhelmed with happiness. Her rank as the Highest Angel doesn't worth all this love that she is receiving. 

______________ 

Author's note: There ya go! The third option! *takes out a box of tissue and weeps* ...please... I can't take it anymore... These people are so~~~ sweet..... (and thank god that Sara doesn't interfere....) . *sobs* please read and review pls!~ *sobs*   
  
  



	6. Last smile

Kakumei No Tenshi Kinryoku 

Author: Izuya Iris 

Disclaimer: I (blah blah) don't own Angel Sanctuary... 

"Last Smile"   
_________________ 

It was snowing. Kurai was walking pass through some shop windows, on her way home. Then something caught her attention. It was wing-shaped-brooch. "Waa~" said Kurai in awe. 

"Christmas is about spending time and exchanging presents with your loved ones". 

Kurai went inside the shop and bought it. She skipped happily as she made her way home, feeling rather satisfied. 

"It's my last night.." she thought. She looked at the sky. Somehow, her tears fell down. She took out the ear-ring and held onto it. It was her only treasure since she was the only one who got it. 

She opened the door to the apartment. 

"Tadaima!" 

Setsuna was in the kitchen, preparing the dinner. He went to greet her and gave her a hug. Kurai blushed and smiled. 

"This is going the first and the best Christmas ever!" 

____________________ 

A couple was walking towards Setsuna's apartment, hand in hand. A kid was tagging along, playing with snow. Then, the father called for his son. 

"Kira,"said Lucifer " You're going to catch cold if you stay outside" 

"Yes, daddy!" shouted little Kira as he run to join his parents. 

"Sen-pai! You're early," teased Setsuna as her opened the door "Such a rare occasion!" 

"Well...Alexiel was ready by the time I got back from work," replied Lucifer, poking Alexiel's nose, softly. 

Alexiel smiled in return. 

"Hey guys, am I late?" 

Everyone turned. It was Katou and he was wiping the snow off his jacket. 

"Katou, I never thought that you would come!" said Setsuna. 

"Yea? Well, I'm here so shut up. Quit making all those 'touched' faces!" shouted Katou, embarassed. 

_________________ 

"Hoho..so Sara is celebrating Christmas with his husband at France, eh? Well, she don't know what she's missing here," said Lucifer as her took another sip of his drink. 

They had just finished having dinner and was having a small talk in the living while Alexiel and Kurai washed all the plates. 

Kira was admiring the Christmas Tree and was jumping around to see whether he can reach any of those candy canes on the tree. Katou bullied him by having the candy all by himself so Kira jumped on him to snatch away the candy. 

"Hey you little BAKA!!!!!" 

"Give it to me!!!!!!!!" 

Setsuna and Lucifer sweatdropped as they watch the whole scene. Kira was running around the room with the candy in his hand while Katou was cursing for he had lost. 

"Look, daddy! I..." Kira said excitedly but was cut in by Lucifer. 

"I know , I know," said Lucifer and pulled Kira to sit on his lap. He sat there quietly, licking the candy cane. 

Kurai and alexiel had done cleaning so they joined all the guys in the living room and they had fun talking and teasing each other. Kurai sat beside Setsuna all the time. Somehow Setsuna realized it and he held Kurai's hand, not letting her go. 

"Just for tonight, I want to be with you.." thought Kurai, leaning to Setsuna as Lucifer teased his wife. She giggled along with the others when Kira pinched his daddy's cheek for teasing his mommy. 

She observed everyone, feeling loved and happy. 

"I am going to miss you all..." 

And she turned to Setsuna, adoring him as he laughed at Katou. Her heart ached when she realized that Setsuna doesn't know a thing, not knowing what is going to happen when today ends. 

_________________________ 

"Thanks you guys for coming. It was fun!" said Setsuna as he waved to everyone. He closed the door and turned only to realize that Kurai was at the balcony. He took a deep breathe as he joined her. 

"Nice view, huh?" said Setsuna, a bit shy. 

"Uhuh..." Kurai smiled at him. 

"Uhhh..Kurai," said Setsuna as he took out a box from his pocket, shoving it to Kurai. " This is for you" 

"Oh my~" she squealed, taking the box and opened it. It was crystal bracelet and Kurai was so happy that she immediately put the thing on."Setsuna, it's beautiful" 

_Kriing..._

The bell on the bracelet made a cute sound everytime Kurai moved her hand . 

"Umm.. actually, I also got something for you " she gave Setsuna her present. Setsuna was so happy and touched. 

"Thanks, Kurai..." he whispered, leaning closer to her and kissed her softly. 

_Ding, ding, ding, ding,_

The clock rang to show that it already 12 o'clock. It's already the end of her one week. 

"Oh no..." said Kurai, her eyes was filled with tears. She knew that it is time for her to go. She had sold her soul to the Angels and now they're taking her back to be one of them. 

Kurai shone brightly. Her body was nearly transparent. Setsuna was surprised with the incident. 

"What..What is happening? " said Setsuna. He tried reaching for Kurai but only to find his hand went through her body. His tears started coming out and he tried to hug her. But it's no use. 

"Why? Why???!!!" Setsuna screamed. 

"Sorry, Setsuna" Her body was floating "I had sold my soul to the Angels in exchange for a week to be with you..." 

"No..! Why didn't you tell me??!!" Cried Setsuna. 

"I don't want to burden you..." She smiled " I won't forget you! My memories of one week with you will always be within me, always" . 

She floated up to the sky. Her eyes was filled with tears but still, she's smiling. Setsuna watched her from the balcony. His tears fell down his cheek. He then smiled and waved to her, shouting "I shall join you one day!. Kurai, I shall live my life to the fullest and I won't give up! Don't you worry!." 

"Be sure to send my regards to everyone! and tell them I'm sorry," Kurai screamed back, smiling. With that one last smile, she vanished into thin air. 

___________________________ 

"Papa-san!" shouted a teenage girl to a man. 

"Hey, How's your school today?" The man patted his daughter's head. 

The name tag on her school uniform was written "Mudou" 

"Papa-san, a guy asked me out tonight. Is it okay if I go?" the girl pleaded. 

"Be back before curfew!" The father smiled. 

"Oi, Setsuna!" 

The man turned around. It was Lucifer with his son, Kira. Kira has already grown up to a teenager. 

"I heard from this lil' asshole that he's gonna date your daughter tonight," said Lucifer, pulling Kira's ear. 

"Ouch, daddy...please. Don't embarass me!" squeaked Kira. 

"Hahaha! Then I don't have to worry about a thing since their childhood friends," winked Setsuna at his daughter. 

"Thanks, papa-san!" she hugged her papa and ran to pull Kira with her "Let's go, Kira!" 

Kira blushed as he was pulled away. 

Lucifer and Setsuna just watched them from far. 

"How long has it been, since that incident? ahh..10 years.. It goes so fast,"Lucifer broke the silence. 

"Yes... and she was 5 years old when I adopt her. Now she's all grown-up and pretty," said Setsuna, smiling. 

"Don't worry. Kira will take good care of her although he's a bit naive," said Lucifer, grinning. 

"Owh... must have got it from the mother," teased Setsuna . Lucifer just smiled, somehow he didn't feel like killing Setsuna. 

"Ohohoh... someone must have forgotten that he's already an adult" said Lucifer, pointing to Setsuna's brooch. 

"So what if it's a bit childish. It's my only treasure..." He touched his wing-shaped-brooch. Then, he stare up to the sky, closing his eyes as he smiled. 

"Look Kurai, I did what I have promised." 

_Krriingg...._

It sounded familiar so Setsuna looked around to search for it but no one is there. But then he smiled and said, "She's watching over me after all". 

"Kurai, I shall live my life to the fullest!" 

Owari~ 

____________________________ 

Author's Note: hohhohoho ! How's that? How's that? *bows to apologize* I'm sorry b'cos it's just not my style to make guy to lived happily ever after with the girl (b'cos it will remind me of Disney's fairy tales...). anyways... the is the end! thanks guys for all your support ! please review to tell me what do you think of the ending... no FLAMES please.... this not the last of me ^_^.. see ya in the next fiction~ 


	7. A new beginning

Author's note: Ahh~~~ you guys must be wondering over this strange pair... I was once into Setsuna X Kurai but.... (let's just say it's a long~~~~ story).. oh well... gomen for the uninteresting pair but what the heck.. read on! 

"Crossover love" 

(mind if I skip the disclaimer and go on with tha' story?)

_______________

*author pops out of nowhere* 

Izuya: *bows* Greetings minna! Sorry Sorry!!! . It has been a very busy year... so busy that my brain can't spare a space for fanfic... But eventually.... I did came out with a new idea.... it's not like I'm betraying Setsuna or something but (well... he's happy with Sara without even thinking about anybody else *wipes tears* ) as I said... it's a long~~~ story... but I'm counting on you guys out there to support me... !!!!!!! 

Metatron: Izuya-sama~ *runs along with his bunny* Ganbatte!!! 

Izuya: Hn!*blushes*

***************End Of Author's Babbling***************************************

Blurry....

"Where am I?"

"Ah... she's awake!" someone squealed.

The figure slowly rises from her deep sleep. She blinks as everyone in the room starts running around like mad. 

"kring.. kring.." 

The girl looks at her wrist. A crystal bracelet with a small bell was tied to it. 

"Excuse me..." 

She turned to the voice and found a girl bowing to her. 

"Uh. Since you are now awaken as a full fledged-angel, it is a must that you pay your tribute to Lord Metatron, Kurai-sama.." Said the girl. 

"Metatron...? " 

________________ 

"Aaaaaaaaa~~HHHHHhhhhhhhh~~~!!" 

An angel runs to a girl. 

"What is it?" the angel demands. 

"Metatron-sama is missing!!" 

"WHAT!!!???" The angel slams an emergency button. 

__________________ 

Kurai slowly opens the door. 

"I'm really lost... This place is really big." 

She cursed herself for not paying attention when the girl showed her the direction to Metatron's hall. Suddenly, a person comes out of nowhere and runs into Kurai. 

"Watch where you--..." She was about to lose her balance when the person catches her wrist. 

"Gomen...". It was a young man in about Kurai's age and he has a soft silverish-grey coloured hair with velvet eyes. He smiles apologetically to Kurai as he let her stand on her own feet. 

"It's okay." Kurai smiles back at him. 

"Say," he said "I've never seen you anywhere here before..". 

"This is my first time here," Kurai said. "and I'm lost," she said to herself. 

"Well.. If I were you, I would need a tour around," He smiles "Let me do the honor" 

"Are you doing this to gain my forgiveness cause I've already forgiven you about just now" Kurai said, walking away. 

"No, no ,no no. It's not what you think," He tries to stop Kurai " It's just a lovely day and I just need a company. I know a secret garden somewhere here, wanna go?" 

"Really? Sure," Kurai grins and followed the young man. 

________________________ 

"Sir, His Grace is nowhere to be found, " an angel reports to another angel who was ordering some other angels. 

"That is no excuse! Find Him again and don't overlook any holes, curtains and secret hiding places!!!! Go now!!" The commander commands. 

"Right away sir..." The angel retreated. 

_________________________ 

Kurai was walking, blindfolded while being lead by the young man. 

"Can I take it off? Are we there yet?" She was getting more and more impatient for she felt that they had been walking in circles. 

"No..." he paused " Ah...now you can.. go ahead!" 

Kurai eagerly pulls the cloth that was covering her eyes away. 

"Waa~~~" She gaped in awe as she observes her new surrounding. The garden was decorated by colourful flower with fountain which let out pure sparkling water. 

"I knew that you would like it," The young man smiles to Kurai. "like I always do" 

Kurai blushes when she realizes how gentle his smile is. 

"Jibrelle-dono" he uttered in silence. 

"Uhh.. what?" Kurai leans over to him. 

"No, it's just that..."he paused, looking very troubled. " I've forgot!" 

"nee?" Kurai asked. 

"I- I got to go! Nice meeting you! " He runs away before turning to say " Please don't tell anyone that you have met me before or I'll be in trouble!" 

"Uhh...okay" She said but it was too late for the young man had already disappeared. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!??" 

Kurai gave out a little shriek before turning around only to find a man dressed in an army suit looking at her sternly. 

"This place is off-limits. How did you ever get here?" The soldier asked. 

"Hahah, I was on my way to Lord Metatron but since it's my first day here I can't find my way," Kurai laughs nervously as she tries to explain the whole situation. 

"Oh.. So you must be the new angel. Very well, you shall come with me," he said signaling Kurai to follow him. 

"Before that," he stops and turns to Kurai. "Did you run into anybody?" 

"Uh.," Kurai hesitated " No". 

"Okay then.." The soldier continues to walk. Kurai sighs in relief as she follows the soldier. 

__________________________________ 

"METATRON-!! I mean your grace!!! Where have you been?" The commander ordered. 

"I'm bored so I went to get some fresh air outside," A young man wearing a black shirt walks into the room. " By the way, has the guest arrive?" 

"That was the whole thing!!!!!"said The commander. " As a Lord of Angels, you must show..." he stops talking when he realized that Metatron was mocking behind him. 

"Aww...Uriel-sama, give me a break," said Metatron as he wipes he silverish-purple hair from his face and puts on his long, black trench coat. 

Uriel sighs as he watches Metatron whistles happily. As one of the High Element Angels, he was burdened with the responsibility to guide Metatron for Jibrelle-dono, now Sara, in on earth, Raphael seems to be still in coma while Michael is wasting his life, waiting for Raphael to wake up. 

Suddenly, there was knock on the door and a soldier came in informing that the guest had arrived. 

"Metatron, remember to behave like a leader," Uriel reminds Metatron, giving him a stern look and walks to the door. 

"As you wish, sir" Metatron sighs as he walks with his tutor to the hall. 

__________________________ 

" Announcing the arrival of His Lord, Metatron!!" 

Kurai kneels and bows down her head. The girl that took care of her taught her to bow like that when she is paying her tribute to Lord Metatron. 

"You may rise now, " A soft, familiar voice rings in her ears making her stunned as she rises up to her feet. 

"You!" She squealed, nearly pointing her finger to the person who was standing in front of her who is now being addressed as Lord Metatron. 

"What is wrong, Lady Kurai?, Have you both met before?" Asked Uriel, glaring at Metatron. 

"Ahh.." Kurai laughs nervously "No, no. He just reminded me of someone". 

Uriel smiles in relief. "It is not a surprise since your past memory was a bit blurry due to the rebirth of you as an angel," said Uriel. "It's been quite a while, Kurai-hime" Uriel holds out his hand. 

Confused, Kurai shakes his hand. "You know me?" 

"My...We fought together once in the Dark Ages, don't you remember?" Uriel smiles. 

"I'm sorry. I don't recall any memory of you," She smiles sympathetically. 

Metatron, feeling ignored, boldly cuts in between the conversation. 

"I believe Lady Kurai is tired and wish to retire to her room immediately," said Metatron, rolling his eyes. 

"My room... Where?" Asked Kurai. 

"Since you are taking the place of Michael- the Fire Angel, You shall stay here until your shrine is built. Please accept this great rank from Metatron-sama," Announce Uriel. 

Kurai kneels down and bows. " I shall serve The Highest Lord of Heaven, Metatron-sama with all my heart". 

End of Part 1 

Author's note: Please review so that I'll know whether it's a really good idea!! Ja~ 


	8. New Love?

Ho ho ho ~ looks like I don't give a damn whether you guys like it or not... ;P 

'I can't..."

Author: Izuya Iris

Email: Izy_strife@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Blah blah... blah.. blah...

----------------

"Kurai! Don't leave me!!!!"

Kurai looks down at the figure that was reaching up for her while her body was slowly lifted to the sky.

"D-dare...?" 

The bracelet rings again. 

____________

"KRINNN~~~NNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

"WAAAAAAA~~" Kurai wakes up quickly due to the loudness of the alarm clock. As she rubs her eyes, she walks towards the balcony. 

"It's nearly dawn," She said to herself. 

"Ohayo~!" 

"Huh?" Kurai looks down and found Metatron, looking at her with a sweet smile. 

"How was your sleep last night?" asked Metatron. 

Kurai smiles as she replies "It was nice". 

"Heh... As long that you're happy..." Said Metatron. 

"Huh?" Kurai holds onto her head and she slowly kneels down due to the headache. 

"As long as everyone is happy, I am happy" 

"Da-re...?" Kurai slowly closes her eyes. 

____________________________ 

"Kurai-san!" 

A figure was screaming her name. Kurai's vision was blurry when she reach out to touch the person's face. 

"Kurai-san...?" 

A soft, familiar voice brought her to reality where she realizes that Metatron was holding onto her with her hand touching his cheek. Kurai blushes and quickly draws back her hand. 

"Daijoubu desuka? " Metatron's eyes turns serious as he lift Kurai back to her bed. 

"H-hai," Kurai's hands was trembling and she was unable to look him back in the eyes. Metatron gives her a last look before leaving her room. 

Kurai touches her chest. 

"Why does this heart of mine hurts whenever he's not around...?. This cannot be.... I can't" 

*flashback* 

"He's not serious about his position as the lord of the Angels and he is easily distracted by his surrounding. Your job is to accompany him and make sure that he plays his role well, understood...?" Uriel ordered Kurai. 

"Understood, Uriel-sama," Kurai backs off to retreat . 

"One more thing" 

Kurai stopped. "Yes, Uriel-sama?" 

"Make sure that he doesn't fall in love with any angels," He paused. "Love can be distracting" 

*End of flashback* 

Kurai looks at her reflection in the mirror. She pinches her own cheek and said happily " C'mon Kurai, it's just a crush!!!! Don't be so down! Ganbatte!" 

Suddenly there's a knock on her door. 

"Yes?" she asks. 

"Lady Kurai-sama, Lord Metatron is waiting for you in the hall" 

"Yes, I will be there" 

___________________________________ 

Kurai walks slowly in her dark scarlet robe which was the official suit for High Element Angels. With every pace she make, she wonders the reason Metatron summoned her. 

The guard opens the door to the hall and allows Kurai to walk in while bowing his head down. Kurai smiles respectfully and walks on. 

In the hallway... 

Metatron was pacing restlessly in the hall, waiting for Kurai's arrival. 

"Damn... what happened just now!!!? She was so pale.." Metatron closed his eyes and saw those silverish eyes looking at him. 

"...And I didn't protect her.. there's nothing that I can do..." Metatron bites his lip and was about to smash the glass that he was holding all along when the guard announces the arrival of Kurai. Metatron looks up and found her looking so white with the dark scarlet robe wrapped around her. 

"You called for me, My Lord?" Kurai looks down, feeling embarrassed about the incident just now. 

"I wanted to know your recent health condition," Metatron tries to search for the silver eyes but no avail. 

"I'm okay... Is that all?" Kurai still looks down and remain motionless. 

"No.. I want to ask you to accompany me for a walk in the garden, if that doesn't burden you," Metatron asks and smiles sweetly as he waits for the answer. 

"I'm not free, sire," Kurai answers back. 

"Ah...Has Uriel-sama been burdening you with a lot of work?" Asks Metatron. "If you want, I can talk to him about this matter..." 

"No.... It's okay... Excuse me, My Lord," said Kurai "I have business to attend to.." 

Kurai walks out from the hall and the guards open the door to let her go through. 

Metatron just stand there with a puzzled looks. 

________________________________ 

"Uriel-sama~~~~~~~" calls Metatron as he busts into Uriel's room. 

Uriel was busy attending his business with a cherub. 

"Wha- what brings you here?" He dismissed the cherub and folds his hand while looking at Metatron. 

"So...?" 

"Have you been giving too many work to Lady Kurai that she won't accompany me?" Asks Metatron, slightly mad. 

"Uhh.. no but it's was her own free will that she wanted to meet the High Element Angels by herself," replies Uriel. 

"Meet the High Element Angel..? You meant she went to meet Mikaeru-kun??!!" Metatron gasps. "Isn't that a bit dangerous? Mika-kun is well known for his 'temper'...". 

"May I remind you again... It's her own free will," says Uriel. 

"It's dangerous... She might...WILL get hurt!!!" says Metatron as he runs out of the room. 

Uriel stands there and sighs. 

______________________________ 

Kurai stands on her balcony. 

"Hmm... how do we do this again..?" Kurai stretches her angel's wings out. 

"KURRRAAAAAIIIII~~~!!!!!!!!" Screams Metatron who was running towards the balcony. 

Kurai was so surprised that she loses her balance and was about to fall from the balcony when Metatron grabs her. 

"EEhhh...?" says Kurai as she lands safely into Metatron's arms. 

"Whoa...that was close.." says Metatron, smiling. 

Kurai blushes when she realizes that she was in Metatron's arms and quickly pushes him away. 

"I was about to fly when YOU caught me unguarded!!!!!" screams Kurai while pointing to Metatron in anger. 

"Well... I was worried... " Metatron folds his arms and looks away. 

"Oh.. thanks anyway.. I have business to attend," says Kurai and she flies away. 

"Uh.. matte.." Metatron unleash his wings and flies to catch up with her. 

Kurai flies as fast as she could but since Metatron is an experienced angel, he manages to catch up with her. 

"Kurai-chyan...why are you running away from me..?"says Metatron as they glide together in the sky. 

"I'm not running away.." Kurai sighs as she continues "I'm busy with my work. And you should be busy too with your work..." 

"But I want to be with my friends," says Metatron. "It's boring to be stuck inside that gloomy room" 

"If you finish your work and be serious about your role as Lord of the Angels. I'll be happy to accompany you anytime," Says Kurai, looking away. 

"Okay, it's a deal but I'll accompany you for this one," said Metatron, winking to Kurai. 

"Whatever you say, My lord," Kurai smiles. 

_________________________ 

They landed and found themselves being surrounded by old building. Crawling trees has grown on them as a sign of no one has ever taken care of the place. But, it is still as enchanting as ever as water flows from pillars surrounding the place. 

Kurai opens a door leading into a building and gasps at the beautifully decorated building. Soft laces was hung on the ceiling along the pathways and the floor was transparent with water running under it. Kurai and Metatron was about explore the place when a voice growls at them. 

"Who goes there..?!!??" 

End of chapter 2 

=========================================================================== 

Author's note: *sighs in relief and wipes her sweaty forehead* ahahhahahaahah~~ *dances around* I've finished another chapter~ I'm so sorry if you think that it's too short... *Bows again and again* Gomen for any mistakes and typos~ Blah~ ciaoz *Smiles* 


	9. 

Waaa~~~~~~~ I accidentally deleted this fanfic and now I have to write it back!!!!!! *sobs sobs*

Well... here goes nothing....

"Lost Heart"

Author: Izuya Iris

Email: Izy_strife@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Can I skip this....?

__________________________________________________________________________

"Who goes there??!!"

Kurai was startled at first but then she just keep walking to the stairs with Metatron keeping an eye on her.

"Kurai?" he asks but he stops as he realizes a coffin was situated in the middle of the stairway. A figure was sitting in front of it. "Mikaeru-kun" he utters under his breath.

"Are you Mikaeru-...!!!.." Kurai didn't get to finish her sentence as Mikaeru leaps forward and brings his sword to Kurai's neck. Even Metatron was stunned and unable to react.

_"Sayonara Metatron"_

Kurai closes her eyes as she waits for her death. Suddenly Mikaeru backs off saying "Kurai...Is that you?"

Kurai opens her eyes. "Huh?" says Kurai.

"I'm so sorry, my friend. It's been a while since I had a visitors," says Mikaeru as he sinks back to his place.

Kurai walks slowly towards Mikaeru, ignoring Metatron who is trying to prevent her. She bends down and takes a look at Mikaeru's face. She notices a weary, green jade eyes staring back at her. His lips is dry due to absence of water for quite a long time. Kurai touches his cold face. 

"If I am your friend, then tell me. Why are you wasting your life here?" demands Kurai. 

"I'm waiting...," he replied. 

"For this person?" asks Kurai, pointing to the figure inside the coffin. 

He just simply nod. 

"Raphael-sama," he whispers as his vision was getting blurry. 

Kurai was well aware of what is happening so she runs outside to get some water. Mikaeru didn't refuse her help but drinks the water quietly. 

"Mikaeru-kun, I understand your pain but you shouldn't waste your life like this. I'm sure Raphael-sama would agree with me," says Kurai. 

Mikaeru just stare at the floor before saying, "What brings you here, little princess? And where's that idiotic blonde who is always by your side?" 

"Wha-?". Suddenly there are images flowing in Kurai's mind. 

_"Se-tsu--na"_

Kurai kneels down, bearing the pain. Mikaeru, realizing that something is wrong, quickly holds onto her. 

"Kurai-chyan?" he asked. 

Metatron too sense that something is wrong so he runs to Kurai pulling her away from Mikaeru. Mikaeru just looks at him with an angry face. 

"What have you done to her!!!!???" growls Mikaeru. 

"What do you mean!!??" beams Metatron. "She just lost her memory!" 

"She is not what she's used to be. And why is she here, as an ANGEL?? You are all torturing her. Her heart is not here, you'll see. It's lost somewhere in the earth searching for her long lost, true love!!!" scolds Mikaeru   


_"Not what she used to be?... what does he mean?"_

Metatron was about to ask Mikaeru but Kurai's health have to comes first. He leaves the place and flies back to his mansion. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________  


"Uriel!!! Uriel!!!" calls Metatron as he busts into Uriel's room. He was having a meeting a meeting with a few cherubs. Slightly looking up, he dismissed the Cherubs and leans against his table, waiting for Metatron to speak up. 

"I don't understand. What is Kurai's past life? Why did she lose her memory?" demands Metatron, slamming the table. 

"Calm down, my student. Ask one by one," he paused. "...and slowly" 

Metatron calms down and continues "I don't understand... what Mikaeru said just now doesn't make any sense to me. I need to know." 

Uriel sighs and pats Metatron's shoulder. 

"She's just an ordinary Angel which have special powers within her. That's all. She lost her memory in the previous war. Anything more?" says Uriel. 

Metatron just shakes his head and bows to Uriel before making his way out from the room. 

"Wait," says Uriel making Metatron stops right at the door. 

"From tomorrow on, you'll have to dedicate your life to your work. No more playing around. There's a lot of things to be done, understand?" he adds. 

Metatron just keep quiet and continues to walk out. 

"I'm sorry, child," said Uriel after that. "You're too young to handle something like this". 

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Kurai stands on her balcony and watches the sky. She smiles as she takes a deep breathe and closes her eyes as she feels the winds flowing through her hair. 

"Kurai!!" 

Kurai quickly opens her eyes and searches for the caller before she sees Metatron in the garden, smiling to her. She waves to him happily. 

"How are you, weakling?" teases Metatron. 

"Who are you calling a weakling!" screams Kurai, half laughing.

"Sure is a beautiful night," says Metatron after a long pause. Kurai nods and looks up.

Metatron keeps his eyes to Kurai, looking at her from the ground.

_"You're so near yet so far to reach..."_

"I won't be able to see you for quite some time," says Metatron, looking to the ground.

At hearing this, Kurai turns to Metatron. "Is that so?. It's nice to hear that you're serious about your work," replies Kurai, smiling.

"Oh," says him.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm not going anywhere so you can come here whenever you want! Don't pull a face like a kid, okay?" yells Kurai.

Metatron laughs as he throws a pebble to Kurai. Kurai easily dodges, sticking out her tongue back to him. 

_"At least, I can always be with my friends"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Author note: _


End file.
